Older Men are a Bad Idea
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: Older Men are a Bad Idea (except for when I'm drunk, horny, angry, annoyed, bored, pissed off…) Side story/prequel of Teacher's Pet. DenmarkxNorway, yaoi, smut and stuff. DL, DR. AU Currently on Hiatus


**Don't kill me! Blame my terrible crush on a beautiful girl!**

**I hope this explains some stuff to do with Lukas and my SuFin story Teacher's Pet.**

**This is set BEFORE Teacher's Pet begins.**

**I don't own Hetalia, you know that already.**

**Warnings: Smut and stuff. Yup. You know me, porn is all I'm good for.**

Older Men are a Bad Idea (except for when I'm drunk, horny, angry, annoyed, bored, pissed off…)

Part One

Lukas clicked randomly around the screen, unable to summon the attention required to actually do the work. This design class was way too boring.

"So, tell me what you're working on."

Lukas stiffened as he heard the awful voice right in his ear, disgusting breath wafting over his neck. He eased his tightened grip on the mouse gradually.

"Nothing much, just a face as an exercise."

"Good." A hand came down to rest on his shoulder. "You're good at this." No shit, he was doing Graphic Design as one of his final subjects because he was _bad_. "I think you're probably one of the best students in the class."

Lukas breathed in deeply, fighting the urge to stand up and smack the teacher across the face.

The hand squeezed and almost began to massage his shoulder, making Lukas' skin crawl.

_Fucking gross pervert could keep his hands to himself or-_

The bell rang and Lukas shot his chair back, straight into Mr Austin's legs. Snapping his laptop shut and packing his things away, he turned and pretended to notice his teacher's injury.

"Oh, sorry sir. Are you okay?" He smiled at him innocently. "I hope you feel better."

For once in his life, literally saved by the bell.

Thank god that was the last lesson of the day. Now he could drive his cousin and his brother home and then have a nice shower to wash away the grimy feeling that had settled over him, courtesy of the asshole.

Or...

He pulled his phone out of his jeans.

He could have some fun.

* * *

Stupid Tim had a date. So while he'd dropped Lukas outside their usual bar, he couldn't stay and buy their drinks like he usually had.

Luckily he'd let him into his vodka in exchange for clothing advice.

Stupid couples.

So now here he was, only slightly tipsy, outside a bar where he couldn't buy alcohol because he wasn't actually eighteen yet.

He sighed and entered anyway.

Maybe he could find some to buy a drink for him.

The bartender took one look at him. "ID?"

"Your boss said I could come and have a drink anytime."

The lie fell out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Oops.

The guy raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone from his pocket, fingers flying over the keys.

When he stopped, he began to stare at him, only breaking eye contact to look down at his phone again.

The next time he glanced over it was with an incredulous expression.

Lukas tried to peek at the guy's phone.

"All right, I'll take you to see him."

"Huh?"

He was beckoned towards a door labelled staff only, and, now more than doubtful as to his powers of reasoning while drunk, he followed the other through the door and a corridor, eventually stopping in front of another door, this time unmarked.

The door was opened, and the barman beckoned him through before turning and striding out, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Lukas stared at the man behind the desk.

"You're the hot bartender."

The blonde stared at him for a second before breaking into loud chuckles. "Yeah, I do work at the bar sometimes, it's nice you've noticed me." He gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

Lukas slumped down into it, his mind, which was, he conceded, in somewhat of a drunken haze. still not having fully connected this man, the hot blonde he'd seen in this bar before, flirting with anyone and everyone he served, with the fact that he seemed to be the owner or at least manager if the establishment.

The annoyingly gorgeous guy that had drawn his attention whenever they were in the same room.

"So, what's your name, little under-ager?"

Lukas looked at him disgusted.

The grin he received in return was unrepentant.

He looked down at his nails, pretending to study them. "You haven't told me yours yet." Mind you, the black nail polish was beginning to peel-

A scraping sound drew his attention, and he looked up to see the other standing, his hand held out in front of him.

"Please forgive my oversight. My name is Mathias, and I am pleased to meet you...?"

Lukas placed his hand in Mathias', slightly embarrassed. "Lukas, but-"

His mouth was left gaping as his hand was turned from the traditional handshake until his palm was facing down, the tips of his fingers held tight - and Mathias _bowed_ to him, lips pressing hotly against the back of his hand for what seemed like an inordinately long time.

Lukas pulled his hand from the older man's. "What are you doing, you weirdo."

"Being polite, beautiful."

"Don't bloody well call me beautiful."

The pout that appeared on Mathias' face was oddly attractive. "How about gorgeous. No? Hot. Smoking."

Lukas narrowed his eyes.

"Luscious-"

"Fuck you."

Mathias grinned at him. "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind..."

Lukas threw his hands in the air and stood up. "Ugh!" He stomped from the room, slamming the door behind him, though not fast enough to shut out the words that followed him.

"You suck!"

He stood outside for a few seconds, his mind running over things before he shut it off and turned around, opening the door with what he hoped was the same dramatics he left the room with.

He placed a hand on his hip and pushed the door shut with his foot.

"Not unless I have a few drinks first."

Lukas could see the shock on Mathias' face, quickly turning to a mixture of surprise and delight.

"Serious?"

"I never joke about drink."

Lukas tipped his head at the sight of a slight frown on the gorgeous face. "Darling-"

"Darling is worse than beautiful." Lukas began to pace slowly forward,

"Jesus-"

"I'd take that, but he was good. So that won't do either."

"Lukas, I don't feel that- if I give you alcohol for-"

"Mathias, I do things because I want to. I want to do this, I'd love to do this-" He ran an eye up and down the man in the chair suggestively. "And I say I'll have to be a little tipsy first."

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with my body?" Despite his words, a smile was playing around Mathias' mouth.

"Your aggravating personality isn't attractive."

The other man shrugged and reached down to a cabinet in the desk. "Fair enough." He placed the bottle of vodka and a couple of glasses that he'd just retrieved onto the desk surface. "Why don't you sit down?"

Lukas considered the request briefly and nodded, sidling over until he was between the desk and Mathias and sitting down.

On the bare wood of the desk.

With his legs slightly apart.

Which was probably a silly idea, but what the hell.

Mathias' eyes stayed locked on Lukas' face as he calmly poured him a drink, ignoring the movement of his feet as he slid his shoes off.

Mathias handed him the shot glass with a challenging grin.

Lukas answered by lifting a foot and bringing it to rest on Mathias' crotch before tossing the alcohol back.

He pressed his foot down gently, pleasantly surprised to find him already hard beneath his jeans. He rubbed his foot slowly over Mathias' hard on and felt it grow with delight.

A hand ran along his foot and up the inside of his leg, and, sensing he was about to pull away, gripped tight.

Mathias' other hand ran the same path up his other leg, but rather than stopping at his knee, continued upwards. Lukas sucked in a breath just before it slid to the side and onto his hip.

He frowned down at Mathias, who simply grinned.

And pushed his foot and calf off of the chair and pulled him forward with the hand on his hip.

Suddenly off balance, he grabbed at the top of Mathias' chair. And found his arms being the only thing holding him up as he collapsed against Mathias, legs buckling with the combination of sudden movement and the fact that Mathias had just grabbed his crotch.

"You're hard." He sounded happy.

Lukas pulled himself up until he was in a more dignified position. "So are you."

"I've been hard since you walked in." The hand that was still on his crotch began to move, slowly massaging him through the cloth.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Mathias pulled him closer so that the bulges in their pants were pressed up against each other and settled a hand against his ass.

Encouraged by the hand that was slowly sliding downwards, Lukas began to grind against the man below him.

Mathias's mouth latched onto his clavicle and began to lick and suck at it, and Lukas felt a large hand creep up his shirt to tweak at his nipples.

In return, Lukas let a hand slide down Mathias' hard chest, following the hard contours until he was flicking the button of the other man's jeans open.

Mathias grabbed his hand, stopping him, and Lukas drew back, annoyed. "What?"

"I don't think..."

"Do you want my mouth on your cock?"

A small groan escaped Mathias and he nodded.

"Good." He grinned at him. "We agree on something."

The grip on his hand loosened and he looked back down to where his hand was sliding the zipper down, revealing a bulge restrained only by black satin.

His hand crept underneath this to make contact with the hot flesh, and traced the girth of it with his fingers before he took a firmer hold and dragged his hand down, pulling the underwear away as he did so.

He stroked the erection in his hand a few times before he looked up at Mathias.

As he met the light blue eyes, he realised that Mathias hadn't been touching him the whole time, except for the hand that was curved over his ass, that had been still the whole time. A smile was curved over the wide mouth and suddenly he was tipped forward once again, this time a hand catching his chin as their mouths met.

Mathias' tongue plunged into his mouth and Lukas welcomed the deep kiss, frowning as Mathias ended it as suddenly as it had begun.

He caught his eye and the blonde smiled. "Next time I taste you, I'll be tasting myself, as well."

Lukas glared at him for the statement and stood up, stepping away from the chair before dropping to his knees. He beckoned Mathias, who shifted forward in the chair, legs apart.

Lukas let his hand move towards the object of his attention and run his fingers delicately along it, flicking his gaze up to meet Mathias' before bending his head down slowly. With an open mouth, he let his breath waft over the erection briefly and gradually letting the tip of his tongue further out of his mouth to touch against the head of Mathias' member.

He traced the shape of the end and then a short distance down the underside and back up, then slightly further, and repeated the action, letting only the tiny amount of contact. At the bottom of the fourth repeat of the action, Lukas shifted closer and let the whole width of his tongue drag up the length and turned his head until his mouth was enveloping the first inch.

He let his eyes flick up to meet Mathias' and kept them locked as he caressed the fevered skin with his tongue. The heat in the sky blue eyes intensified with the movement, the lids slowly lowering over them as Mathias let out a groan.

Lukas grinned to himself before putting his mind to the task at hand. And mouth.

He teased as much as he thought he could get away with before sliding his mouth down further over the length and settling into a relaxed pace, gradually taking more in. Mathias' hands were clenching and unclenching where they lay, just in Lukas sightline as he felt Mathias press into the back of his throat.

Pulling back a little, he reached up and took hold of one of Mathias' hands and placed it on his head, spreading the long fingers in his hair.

Mathias took the hint and gripped his hair, the pads of his fingers pressing into his skull and the top of his neck, moving in gentle circles against his scalp, but still softly pushing him back down and drawing him up again. Lukas let the other man take control of his head's movements, content to follow the directions he was given.

Mathias' hand gradually became more forceful while his hips began to thrust upwards slightly to press further into Lukas' throat.

His jaw had started to ache by the time Mathias' body tensed up, the fingers in Lukas' hair becoming a nice kind of painful.

He felt his head get jerked back just as he got a strong taste of Mathias and he watched - slightly out of it - as, one hand still tangled in Lukas' hair, Mathias finished coming and cleaned himself up.

He sat back on his heels as Mathias dropped the tissues into the bin beside his desk and looked back down at him.

The blonde was grinning, and he took Lukas' hand and pulled him back to his feet and sideways across his lap before sliding fingers from his hair and down his neck. Lukas found himself closing his eyes as Mathias kissed him again, even more passionately than before.

They broke apart and Lukas opened his mouth to say something, only for Mathias to lay his hand over his painfully hard erection.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without returning the favour, did you?"


End file.
